


The Warrior

by BookwormQueen27



Series: Women of Corona and Other Lands [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: If Adira was being honest with herself, which she tried to be, she would know that it was a mistake to go to Corona.
Series: Women of Corona and Other Lands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So first off, whatever is in italics is in the past (Just to clear that up). I have decided to start writing about all the females from Tangled the Series, so here is the second character (Comment what characters you would like to see first). I hope you enjoy (I should have a fic about Varian and Quirin out soon though). Feel free to comment any mistakes you might find, anything you liked, or any prompts you may have! Thanks a ton!

If Adira was being honest with herself, which she tried to be, she would know that it was a mistake to go to Corona. After all, this was the place that Edmund had been planning to send his son (Though that was almost twenty-five years ago), and Quirin had spoken of settling in the area. On top of that, the Kingdom of Corona had this air to it, as if the town itself was bleeding out pure joy and goodwill. It just felt so fake, so sheltered. 

As she walked across the bridge, she couldn’t help but smirk as the guards around began to reach for their weapons as she passed, as if they could even think of beating her. Still, she moved silently, her dark eyes scanning the people of Corona, looking for any threats (Or for one of the Brotherhood, her heart tried to tell her). No one looked even the least bit like a threat. 

Adira walked throughout the kingdom, overwhelmed with the summer heat and the amount of lanterns hanging everywhere. Still, she kept the facade on her face, praying that the red paint wouldn’t smear (Though she knew it wouldn’t, it had stayed in much worse situations). 

Adria looked at all the stalls, each person with impossibly wide smiles and happiness beyond anything she had ever seen. Almost every inch of wall and stall were covered in posters about the kingdom’s princess’ birthday (She had heard many rumors about the girl, maybe she could finally learn some truths), as well as each of the citizens, who shouted the news loudly at each passersby. 

To be honest, Adira couldn’t stand the kingdom, it was all fake, like a doll, forced to keep face. She bought a sweet from the local candy shop though, and sat down at a table set out (Once more with a lantern on it and a sun painted on the metal, which was beginning to grow obnoxious), watching the children run around, bringing back memories of a simpler time. 

_ “I challenge thee to a duel, brother” Adira pointed a rapier at a bored looking boy, his bright yellow eyes glued to the book in front of him. He looked up, shooting a look of annoyance at the girl.  _

_ “Go bother someone else, sister,” He merely pushed the blade away with the novel he was so entranced with. Adira let out an over dramatic sigh, and looked around. She was tired of fighting with the training dummies, there was no challenge there, and Hector always boosted about how good he was.  _

_ With another sigh, the girl melted to the ground, trying to annoy her brother in any way possible. She laid on her back, swinging the foil around so that it swooshed loudly. A laugh left her as she watched Hector grow more and more annoyed.  _

_ “Adira!” He finally snapped, slamming his book shut, “What do you want?”  _

_ “I told you, Hector,” She drew her words out, “I challenge thee to a duel,” _

_ The boy let out an angry sigh, “I fight you and you’ll leave me be?”  _

_ “Yep,” Adria popped the final syllable, “You duel with me, and I’ll leave you and go mess with Quirin.” _

_ Hector rose to his feet, brushing the dust from his pants as he rose, before shooting a judgement look at the white haired girl, “I’m not going to fight you with that,” He pointed to the thin blade in the hands of the girl.  _

_ She casted a look at the foil in her hands, “They haven’t taught me how to use anything else-” _

_ “You are in the brotherhood, sister, you must learn with a real sword,” Of course they knew that they were chosen to defend the Moonstone. It had been their entire purpose in life, it was why they were born. And even from a young age, they had accepted the responsibility. _

_ “I don’t have a real-”  _

_ Hector walked over to the rack of blades that hung behind the wall of beaten dummies, his eyes looking over each on carefully. Slowly, he grabbed one that had a single stone on the hilt, the image of the moon engraved on the surface. “Now you do,” _

_ Adira looked at the gleaming metal with excitement, the cool hilt held awkwardly in her inexperienced hands, “I don’t know how to use this…” _

_ Hector let out a laugh at the girl as he grabbed his own sword, “It’s a heavy foil, you’ll be fine,” He then turned to her, and got into position, his worn blade flashing in the candle light, “Now, I was promised a duel,”  _

  
  


The sound of glass shattering and metal groaning brought Adira from her mind, her body moving into high alert. She rose quickly from the chair and melted into the shadows, hiding as she moved to find the source of the sound. From the darkness, she followed the crowds of people, moving into what looked like a courtyard and fairgrounds mixed. 

It didn’t take much time for her to find out what had happened. From the large hole in one of the castle’s walls, to the machine in pieces on the ground below. Adira felt her curiosity peak at the sight. Though she couldn’t tell what it was (Due to its untimely fall), it looked to be ancient technology, or at least inspired by it. Whoever had created it had truly been a genius, or insane. 

From the shouts and the heads peeking out of the hole, Adira had to assume this was an attack, which would make sense. Even with the large number of guards and tighter security, large celebrations, such as birthdays, tend to attract the wrong type of attention. The white haired woman looked closer at the machine at the ground, wanting to know more about the incident, but it would be impossible to do without arousing suspicion. Maybe staying in Corona wasn’t a bad idea…

Adira watched the battle go down. Well, battle was being far too generous. She watched the Sundrop take down the son of Quirin. Varian, that was his name, the name of her nephew. She didn’t quite know what to think of it all, part of her still refused to believe that Quirin had left, left just as she had, but he had settled down, and had a son. A son who was committing regicide as she watched. She didn’t know how to feel. And to add to the list, she didn’t see Quirin anywhere. 

She had found the Sundrop the night before, with a man (Adira was certain he was the child of Edmund) and a crowd of a lot of other people. That was before a mess of fog surrounded the area. Adira watched everything unfold, she was really good at staying in the shadows. This was not her story to interfere with. 

A fight went down in the courtyard, a creature that she had never seen before appeared and took out a large portion of the guard, the men weaker than any Adira had ever seen. And then the Queen of Corona was taking, sparking a new surge of panic. That was when Adira learned the Sundrop’' true name, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. 

Adira remembered hearing about the girl on her travels, many folks marveling over Corona’s found lost princess. Many spun up a wonder of stories, some said she had been in a distant land, living with fairies, others claimed that she was the vessel for evils, a punishment for using magic to heal the queen, some even told her that the girl was locked inside of a tower. Maybe, at last, Adira could learn the true tale. 

The warrior followed silently followed the group of people as they planned a way to save the queen. She listened to people mutter about powerful alchemy and the princess herself say something about a broken promise. Adira began to tune out the noise, judging the poor plan (Though she was quite impressed and proud that they were going to be led by a woman).

“-he’s the son of Quirin, you know, the farmer from Ol’ Corona,” One of the men in the back slurred, seemingly unaware others were around, “Always knew something was off with ‘im,” Everyone else in the room seemed to ignore him, but Adira listened closely, “Guess it was only a matter of time before he cracked-”

“This was not Quirin,” The Sundrop finally cut into the man’s words, “Varian acted only, I am certain of that,” The room was silent as the royal spoke, her eyes full of fire, “He came to me, Varian, asking for help, something was wrong with his father, during the blizzard. I didn’t help him,” She seemed to be falling into her own mind. 

Adira heard the king say something in response to his daughter’s words, but she could no longer focus. Something happened to Quirin? Her heart pounded quickly inside of her chest. Of course they hadn’t spoken in years, but still, Quirin was one of her oldest and only friends. During a blizzard? Had he frozen to death? No, he was far too smart for that. Could it have been-

“So, are you guys ready?” The Sund- Rapunzel raised a frying pan into the air, a smile on her face. Around, people let out a holler and began to rush outside, ready to fight. Or, as least as ready as they would ever be. 

  
  


_ Adira looked into the mirror, a frown set on her features. Quirin stood behind her, poorly hiding his laughter.  _

_ “What are you laughing at, brother?” The teenager asked, glaring at the boy through the glass.  _

_ “I have never seen you so stressed about how you looked, sister,” _

_ Adira turned to Quirin, a look of annoyance on her face, “We are to be presented as the Guardians of the Moonstone, as the Brotherhood for the first time publicly,” She moved back to the mirror, “And I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something,”  _

_ Quirin smiled at the white haired warrior and went to sit down on her bed, moving the pile of weapons to the floor, “You look fine,”  _

_ Adira shot him a look, “Says you.” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” Quirin got no verbal response, the girl only sticking her tongue out at him, “You know, some of the warriors ahead of us would paint their faces, as a sign of their commitment to this place,” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Like half of their faces painted, like the phases of the moon, you know?”  _

_ Adira grew rather silent, her eyebrows creased in thought, “Do you have any paint I can use?”  _

_ “No,” He watched the expression on the teenager’s face sink, “But, I know Hector has some really nice paint, lots of blues, purples, greens-” _

_ “Does he have red?” Adira’s voice was weak, and she felt a blush rush to her cheeks in embarrassment.  _

_ “Yeah,” Quirin put his hand out for the warrior to grab, “I reckon he does,”  _

  
  


The battle was unfair, to say the least. One look at Varian showed how ridiculous this was. He looked like he was barely over the age of fourteen tops, and even looked far smaller than a child his age should be. But, his brain made up for the lack of brawn the teenager lacked. 

He created robots, or at least built an army of robots based on those that Demanitus had built (She had read about them once, when she was years younger, but the name seemed to slip her mind). Adira watched behind one of the black rocks, only reacting when one of the machines would get too close to her for comfort. It was truly amazing what he had created, this son of Quirin. 

That, figured the woman with the painted face, was what made his defeat so horrible (Other than his age and relation to her dear friend). She was angered by the lack of sympathy the king was giving the boy, but she knew better than to react. Adira may have cursed the king inside of her mind, and prayed to the heavens that the boy stay safe, but she did not react. 

Adira was amazed by the power of the Sundrop and the reaction of the Moonstone. All her years of searching were over, now she just had to aid the girl on her travel to the Dark Kingdom. And then, her job would be over. No longer would the Moonstone be a problem. And, maybe, she could come back when she was done and free Varian. Maybe even find out what had happened to Quirin. 

Yes, Adira figured this would not be her final time in Corona, but for now she had a job. The Sundrop needed to find the Moonstone, and then all would be well. 


End file.
